Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to data migration. More specifically, the present invention relates to selectively suppressing or throttling migration of data across WAN connections.
Description of the Related Art
Data migration can be viewed as a process for transferring data between one or more computer systems and storage devices. Data migration may be performed for several reasons including providing backup copy of the data and consolidating data over different systems and devices into one central location. Data migration may also be performed to provide information from one computer system to a new computer system so that the new computer system also has access to the migrated data.
Generally, data migration is performed through the use of a processor and corresponding data migration software run on the processor. The data migration software allows the data migration to be performed in an automated fashion. To achieve an effective data migration, the data migration software also maps between locations where the data is originally stored (e.g., a source system) and where the data will be written (e.g., a target system). The data migration software further evaluates the format of the data being extracted from its original storage location (e.g., the source system) and a requested format of the data corresponding to the location where the data will be written to (e.g., the target system).
Data migration may be performed for large amounts of information. The data may also be extracted from various different sources. For example, a business may want to perform data migration for all its employee workstations in order to back-up the data. There may be situations, however, where extraction from one or more different sources is slow. Such situation may occur when the data migration performs extraction for one or more of the different sources using a network connection that is slower than normal. These situations may arise, for example, if a source is on a separate slow network (e.g., an employee is working remotely) or if the network is currently busy completing other tasks (e.g., simultaneous upload and/or downloads on the same network). There may also be situations where the network being used for the data migration has failed.
For these situations where the network is slower than normal, there is currently nothing that is done differently regarding the network speed during data migration. More specifically, the automated process for data migration continues to perform the instructed data migration until completion. For the scenarios where the network is busy, data migration for large amounts of data coming from one or more sources may take up large amounts of available network capabilities from other concurrently running processes. There is a need to further implement an evaluation for the automated data migration process that can determine whether data migration can be carried out. In situations where the data migration is determined to be sub-optimal, the data migration may be rescheduled for a later time.